Just Another Fantasy Story
by Mr. Kittlez
Summary: Ah, well, truly, I don't know what ths is about. Just read it, review it if you want, but if you flame me, I'm armed and ready and I know where you live!!!!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Once uponn a time there was a land of Dwarves and Trolls and Elves and what not. Surely you've heard of such a thing. Medieval lands, something you might see in a common-day fairy tale. This story takes place within one of these lands. A land called Norianth, an untroubled realm, or so most thought. But enough of this, to the story.  
  
Oi, waiter! cried one of the many drunkards occupying the tavern, Where's my drink? A truly miserable bartender handed him a large mug of ale. The poor bartender never got a break from it all, and his workers, too, had a busy and rather terrible time. This was a busy night. It was a snowy and cold night, much not to the townpeoples' liking at all. So they tucked themselves away in the tavern for a good time.   
Also, in this tavern on a barstool, sat a mortal man, stirring around his ale boredly. At his side was a sheathed sword, a sword named Durlindë' or Great Sword' as it is called in English. The sword was wrought of silver, with gold weaving around the blade. On the hilt were many Elven runes engraved on it, although the language was forgotten and cannot be translated into any of the languages that were known at the moment. Anyway, the man was wearing a dark cloak with the hood down, revealing his face. He had rather messy brown hair and fiery green eyes. A fair face, for he was part Elf, but mostly human. He was wearing soft leather boots. The boots allowed him to pass silently:an advantage he much liked. The man's name was Arem.  
After awhile, an Elf entered the tavern. The Elf was wearing a green cloak. She had curly blonde hair to her waist and icy blue eyes. She looked unarmed, but then, you never can tell. The Elf's name was Sabrei. Arem, for some odd reason, found her interesting and looked at her with curiousity. The Elf soon noticed and walked over to him, she said in a clear, crisp voice, I noticed you were staring at me.  
  
Was I? replied Arem, I'm sorry.  
  
Sabrei laughed, That's okay. What's your name?  
  
  
  
Nice to meet you, Arem. I'm Sabrei.  
  
A pleasure. Arem got up, bowed, then sat back down. Then a loud, gruff voice interupted their conversation, Too many Elves! it cried. Sabrei scowled, she said to the voice, It is a pity you aren't one.  
The gruff voice belonged to a Troll named Dak. Now Trolls are odd looking fellows, like Leprechauns, some what. You would have to know the true looks of Leprechauns to know what I mean by this. Leprechauns have odd faces, rather ugly, actually. Their eyes are glazed from years of drinking, and they are short. Very short. This is but a small variation, but I hope it helps.   
The Troll scowled also.  
The argument droned on for quite awhile, and soon, Arem and a few others joined in. The fight ended with Dak sitting back in his chair, Arem going outside for some fresh air, and the others just sitting back down. Sabrei stood there, and soon went outside with Arem, but couldn't find him.  
Arem was on the roof, looking at the stars. Sabrei soon found him, What are you doing up here, of all places?  
Arem shrugged, It's a good place to look at the stars.  
Sabrei sat next to him, and they started naming constellations, Where's Leo Minor? said Arem after awhile. Sabrei looked, then raised a brow, I don't know. It should be out tonight.  
  
There it is. said a voice from behind them.....


	2. Disaster Strikes

Arem and Sabrei looked back, to see the bearer of the answer to their question. It was Dak. _Odd, _thought Arem, _Trolls can't usually be so quiet. _I'm sorry for what I said in there, said Dak, But, you must admit, it was true! There were many Elves in that tavern! Sabrei laughed, I suppose there were many Elves in there. And since you take back what you said, I take back what I said.  
But Arem's nature was not so forgiving. He said nothing.  
-Dak extracted to rocks from behind him- Take these. A token of our friendship.   
Sabrei took her's, Thank you, said Sabrei, they're beautiful. I am afraid I have nothing to give you in return, I am afraid.  
That is okay. I would not except it anyway. But you -He turned to Arem- you do not want your gift?  
said Arem, Keep it.  
Despite his rather foul mood, Arem forced a smile. He didn't trust Dak, but Dak was indeed trustworthy. They talked for a long while. Despite their different races, they talked and laughed together as if there were never diferences between them.   
Shall we go back into the tavern? said Arem after an hour or two of conversating, It's getting cold.  
Sabrei and Dak nodded, and the trio jumped down from the roof and walked back into the tavern.   
Things had grown a bit quieter, for most of the drunks had either keeled over or made their way upstairs, with help, of course. Dak and Arem sat down at the bar while Sabrei sat by the fire, talking with someone.  
Arem said to Dak, Where do you live?  
In the Caves of Meriav. Have you ever been there? It's beautiful.  
Nay, but I shall visit one day.  
Well... you might want to go when it's less guarded. Men nor Elves are allowed in it. Where do you live?  
In the Elkwood Forest. That is near where you live, unless I miss my guess.  
Dak smiled, It is.   
Sabrei ended her conversation by the fire and walked over to Dak and Arem, Hullo! I see you two are getting along nicely.  
said Dak, looking at her.  
  
After awhile, a female Elf entered the tavern, an odd gleam in her eye. No one noticed her, save a few of the occupants looking at the door for new arrivals.  
The Elf's name was Lenguil. She walked over to Dak, Arem and Sabrei,   
They looked at her, they replied in unison.   
They introduced themselves and talked for a long while.  
  
Yes, well, I still think he could've done without, said Dak, ordering another drink.  
You're going to get drunk with all of the ales you've had, Dak, said Arem.  
I don't get drunk easily. Dak took one sip, soon falling off of his barstool.  
That's what they all say, Dak. said Arem, looking down at Dak with a smirk on his face.  
The smirk disappeared when blood started coming out of his mouth, I think someone poiosned my drink.... Dak croaked before falling into unconsiousness.  
It was obvious who did it. Lenguil, who left right before Dak took his sip of ale, had a few words with the bartender. A good man, the bartender, yet he does not know anything about poison or healing, only how to make ale and other brewery products. She was now leaving the tavern.  
Sabrei, get her! cried Arem, picking Dak up and starting up the stairs to his room. Sabrei did as she was told, and ran after Lenguil as fast as her legs would take her.


	3. Of Herbs and Visions

The bartender stopped Arem, Is there anything I can do to help? He said urgently. Arem continued up the stairs and called down, Help Sabrei get Lenguin! The bartender rushed outside, to find Sabrei trying to get a good grip on Lenguin. He ran over and helped Sabrei.   
Soon, they had Lenguin tied up with some Elven rope that Sabrei had brought, just in case she needed it. They dragged her in the tavern and up the stairs, with some difficulty, for although she was tied up, she could still struggle and she indeed had weight. But they eventually hoisted her up to the room where Arem had Dak lying on the bed. Sabrei walked over to him and whispered, "Will he be okay?"  
"I don't know..." Arem turned to Lenguin, "Is there a cure?" He asked, semi-harshly.  
"If there was one," replied Lenguin, "Why would I tell you?"  
Arem scowled and fingered the hilt of his sword, "Is there one or not?"  
Lenguin, not quite liking the idea of being stabbed, especially while she was tied up, decided to answer, "Yes..."  
  
While they continued their conversation about what the cure was and how to find it, Dak was laying in a dark dream. He wasn't breathing, such was the affect of Elenkor, also known as the 'Dark Herb'.   
Despite his lack of breath intake, he was alive.   
The Elenkor has perplexed many, and it is shrouded in mystery. The younger ones say, 'There must be an explanation, and it'd be best to find it', while the older ones say, 'An herb is an herb, leave it be and you won't get in any trouble.' There are points on both quarters, I think.  
"The cure?" said Lenguin, procrastinating as much as she could, "Ah, yes, well, an eye for an eye, right?"  
"Not for this situation," said Arem, starting to get quite impatient, "Now what's the cure?"   
"I'll sooner wish to be killed then to tell you freely."  
"Fine... What do you want?"  
Lenguin smirked, delighted at her triumph, "Let's see... set me free."  
"When you've told us what the cure is. You're forgetting your part of the bargain."  
"So now we're haggling?"  
Arem sat down, getting frustrated. You would be too, dealing with such a stubborn Elf as Lenguin.  
  
Dak had a vision, or a dream, a short one, if so. It was of many Trolls killing Elves and men. Then he remembered. His brother, Sak, was planning an attack against the two races.   
  
Arem untied the rope around Lenguin, and she got to work, "We need Unicorn Clover, to start with. Any of you know what that is?"  
The bartender, who had come up, nodded. As a boy, he learned a few things from his father like this, and it came in handy, "I do!" he cried. Lenguin set him off to find some along with Sabrei to guard him, then sent Arem off to get some water boiling back down at the tavern.   
  
Dak soon had another vision: Lenguin killing Arem in the tavern. He knew that Sabrei had strong feelings for him. Trolls have that sort of knowledge, although one would never expect it.  
  
Arem got downstairs, soon to meet Alf, the bartenders assistant, "Alf! Get some water boiling!"  
Alf looked at Arem and raised a brow, "What for?"  
"Don't ask why, just do it!"  
Alf did as he was told, thinking Arem might have just had a sudden craving for tea, or something of the like.  
  
Lenguin grinned at Dak's sleeping figure, happily waiting for the right moment to murder both Arem and Dak. Dak would be easy, for he was weak from the poison, but she knew Arem had much strength in him...  
  



End file.
